All Work, No Play, Thanks Hayate
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: During a late night at the office, Roy decides to finally attain one of his aspirations in life.With the help of Riza's canine companion. Royai fiction for Captain Unstopable. T for Humour


**All Work, No Play, Thanks Hayate**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I do own my idea. **

**AN: This is a fiction for Captain Unstopable who requested a fic last month. **

**

* * *

  
**

**All Work, No Play, Thanks Hayate**

The brown-haired sergeant heaved a two-foot tall box upon the counter in front of Riza, a grunt leaving his thin lips as it hit down upon the surface a bit harder than he'd intended. "I wish I could say this was all of it Ma'am," he said then sighed. "Since we are doing an overhaul in records we are swamped with this stuff. It will probably be another week before we get any sort of handle over things here."

Riza laughed and grabbed the handles of the box. She lifted it off the counter, cursing silently at the weight. "And I wish I could thank you for this Sergeant Daniels but working overtime doesn't really appeal much."

The sergeant laughed, "I understand that all to well Lieutenant Hawkeye. I wouldn't thank me either," he said, his thick country accent and friendly demeanor coming through in his words. "There should be another box coming this afternoon. I'll have someone bring it over to your office. Good luck."

"Thank you. We are probably going to need all the luck that we can get," she said, walking away from the counter and toward the office.

Her arms didn't start tingling with oncoming pain until she got halfway to her destination. By the time she was actually in the office, she could feel currents of burning ache ascending her arms to her shoulders, begging her to put the heavy box down; to let them rest from their burden. She growled as she approached Roy's door and saw that it was shut. She took a step back and kicked it, her boot thumping loudly against the dark oak wood. She waited a moment and moved to kick it again. Unfortunately at the same time she kicked at it, the door opened and her foot greeted Roy's crotch with a firm and very much unwelcome salutation.

He yelped loudly and grabbed himself. Even Hayate, who was lying comfortably beside Roy's desk, cringed upon seeing the hit.

"Oh! Sorry Sir!" Riza gasped and dropped the box, the papers inside spreading across the floor in various directions. She rushed to his side and put an arm around his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"You just kicked me in the nuts Hawkeye," he said, his voice taking on a slight squeak to it. "No, I'm not okay!"

"Let me help you over to your chair, Sir." She guided him over to his seat. He slowly sat down.

"Do you need any ice for your. . . " she hesitated.

"Balls, testicles, nuts, sperm dorm, pick one!"

"I was going to say injury, " Riza said, "Um…I don't think you need ice."

"You know by doing that, it will cause you to suffer too, right? Bet they are swollen."

Riza rolled her eyes. "I can do without sex easier than you, and be careful or you might get kicked there again."

Riza moved toward the door but paused mid turn when one of the terms he used finally caught her attention. She turned back to him and cast him an incredulous look, "Sperm dorm?"

Roy shrugged causing her to laugh. She shook her head and left the Roy's office to get the papers they needed to work with.

When she began picking up the papers that had scattered across the room, he grinned. He loved it when his lover smiled and, hopefully, on their date tonight he would get the biggest smile possible. He looked at Hayate, reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small treat. Hayate instantly walked over to him and sat down at his feet. Roy cringed as he bent over, his testicles still throbbing from contact with Riza's foot.

"Think she'll accept boy?" he asked.

Hayate barked and wagged his tail happily, causing Roy's grin to widen.

"Who are you talking to?" Riza questioned, as she walked into the room, carrying the giant box of papers.

"Hayate," Roy said.

"Oh, well does that mean that you've recovered from the earthquake that hit your…sperm dorm?" She said the last two words with a slight chuckle.

"There are still some aftershocks but I'll be fine."

"Good because we have a lot of paperwork," she said, lifting the box slightly, indicating the work was within it.

Roy's eyes widened so much that if Riza didn't know better she'd think they would pop out of their sockets.

"Wait a minute! All of that is paperwork?"

Riza nodded. "Yes, unfortunately."

"But why so much?"

"Records are revamping their system. They need all these things reexamined to make sure they are up to date. If they are, sign and date the bottom. If they aren't they have to be copied and redone as updated versions.

Riza proceeded to remove the stacks of papers from the box. She sat them on the table, then sat the box on the floor. She picked up the stack closest to her and carried them over to Roy's desk. After sitting the papers down, she moved back over to get a stack that she could work with.

"We are going to be here all day and half the night with this many forms."

"Yes, it's very likely."

"We have a date tonight too," he said.

Riza signed and frowned, "Looks like we will have to cancel it."

Roy grumbled and looked down at Hayate who whined and rested his head on Roy's lap. "As always, work interferes," Roy said. He grabbed a pen roughly from the cup on his desk, causing it to topple right and left several times before settling back to its steady position.

Riza smiled sadly and nodded. He was right, when it came to their personal lives work always seemed to inject itself. "It can't be helped."

"Yeah, whatever," Roy snapped, his bad mood also taking over his tone. He knew work was important but why did so much work have to take place on the very night he had something extremely special planned? It was as if fate was against them so much that it threw out every obstacle possible, banning them from any kind of permanent happiness they might reach. "Sorry for the rude tone," Roy said when he realized how he responded to Riza.

"Its okay, Sir. I'm sorry our date has to be cancelled too."

Roy took one of the papers off the large stack on his desk and stared down at it for a moment, his eyes skimming across the form. "This one is fine," he said, but then commented further when he paid more attention to the numbers upon the sheet. "Damn."

"What is it?" she asked, looking up from a form she was checking over.

"It's the annual budget list for last year. I didn't realize so much money was spent."

"Probably from the damages caused to headquarters during the earthquake."

"Yes, that's likely the case since, according to this, most of the budget went toward contractors and building supply warehouses."

Riza looked back down at her paper. When she saw it needed no changes, she put it on the right corner of her desk. She kept doing this until finally she had to place one on the left side, a form that needed to be changed. Roy noticed her actions and spoke about it.

"What are you doing?"

"If you organize your work first it will be easier to do," she said simply, knowing she wouldn't have to explain anything further to Roy.

"I see," Roy said and began doing the same thing as Riza. He was thrilled when he saw that none of the forms on his desk needed to be redone. They then proceeded to organize the rest of the forms into redo and up to date piles. By the time they were finished a young man had brought in another box, sitting it where the previous one had been.

Roy groaned. "We have to get this done tonight?"

"Yes," she said. "It's not just us though. All of headquarters will be here for a long while tonight. The military might get bankrupt due to all of the overtime we are putting in."

Roy bent down to lift the new box of paperwork up on the table before Riza got a chance. "I should call the restaurant now and cancel our reservations," he said.

"I think that would be a good idea," she said, the disappointment in her voice showing through.

Roy walked over to the phone and dialed the number. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the woman at the desk at the restaurant suddenly told someone a reservation was just cancelled and that she could fill them in. He hung up the phone roughly, shut the door to the office, and stomped over to stand beside Riza. He took some papers from the table, headed back to his desk, and proceeded to take part in the monotonous actions of going through them once more. This time, the pile of redo forms was higher than the up to date pile.

They began growing sluggish as soon as the end of the workday arrived. They still weren't halfway through the forms they had to redo, and they had to be done by morning.

"I'll go get us some dinner, Sir. We are probably going to need it. Anything in particular you might like?"

"You choose. I don't mind what you pick."

"All right then," she said, standing up from her chair.

"Hey, I'll go with you."

"Sir, you should stay and work. The sooner we get done the sooner we get to go home."

Roy sat back down at his seat and began his paperwork. Yes, they'd get to go back home but it would be her going back to her welcoming apartment and him going back to his old cold house. They rarely ever spent the night at each other's homes.

He exhaled loudly enough that the sleeping Hayate once again awoke and sat up to look at him.

"Maybe I should just forget about it if things keep interfering. Perhaps I should let her go find someone better."

Hayate growled at him and then barked several times, getting his attention. Roy chuckled and scratched him behind the ears. "Sometimes I think you understand me completely. So you think I should still ask her?"

Hayate barked.

Roy smirked. "I'm asking a dog for advice, what's this world coming to?"

Roy opened his second desk drawler and removed a treat. He gave it to Hayate before directing his gaze back to the drawer. Inside, nestled between a metal drawer separator and his alchemy journal, was something he wanted to give Riza for years. He never could because of either the laws or because of other interferences.

He shut the drawer and nodded firmly once, dead set on his goal. His ambition wasn't to become fuehrer any longer. His new goal was the most important thing he had ever taken on and he wouldn't let a pile of mere papers keep him from attaining it. No matter what, tonight he would achieve his most important aspiration and he hoped it would be a positive outcome.

Thirty minutes after his mental declarations, Riza entered the room carrying two polystyrene trays and a drink carrier with two insulated cups. She sat one of the dinners on the desk then sat down the drink carrier. She removed his drink and handed it to him, before picking up hers and going over to her desk.

Snapping open the lid, Roy could smell the fresh aroma of coffee drift to his nose. He took a sip. There were three things in life that he loved above all else: Riza Hawkeye, sex with Riza Hawkeye, and coffee given to him by Riza Hawkeye. He took a drink, relishing the feeling of the hot, bitter liquid washing his tongue and going down his throat.

"I love coffee," he said.

Riza smiled but didn't look up from her dinner. "I know," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

Riza chuckled, "You only love me because I brought you coffee." She knew he'd recognize her tone as being a teasing one and smiled.

"You bringing me coffee only adds to the ways I love you," he said.

Riza resisted the urge to sigh romantically and go kiss him. If she did that, it might lead to actions that weren't appropriate in the office. She didn't respond and a few minutes later, both were eating, their chewing and the sound of the clock ticking the only noises to be heard.

After eating, they went directly back the work.

A few hours later, Roy heard the huge clock in central chime, indicating that it was 9 o'clock. It was the time that he was planning to give Riza the-- His thoughts were cut off when he heard Riza call for Hayate. He watched as the dog walked over to her. "Hayate, please take this over to the General. I think my legs are too numb to stand."

Hayate gently took the papers between his teeth and took them over to Roy. "Could you sign and returned them, Sir. I can fill out the rest."

"Sure." He began going through the papers quickly, signing each one of them where the red X was located."

He stood up and suddenly found himself collapsing to the floor.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

Roy grabbed the desk and lifted himself up so that he could sit in his chair. "Yes, my legs fell asleep as well. Roy lifted his leg and slammed it on the floor, the tingle shooting through him making him laugh along with a groan of discomfort.

Riza chuckled at the look on his face and went back to her forms. She lifted her elbow up to rest on the desk and rested her face against it as she wrote. People wouldn't bother coming into the office without knocking, and she was a bit tired so no one would see her in the sluggish state. She was sorely disappointed at not being able to unwind with Roy on the date he planned.

She jumped slightly when Roy spoke, "Done," he said. He stood but groaned and sat back down. He handed the papers to Hayate. "Sorry boy, do you mind? My leg is still tingling and my testicles feel like they are on fire."

"Still?" Riza questioned, astonishingly.

Roy looked up and nodded. "You wore your steel toe boots today."

Riza looked toward her feet, which were obviously not viewable since her legs were under her desk, and then looked back up at him. She chuckled. "I wasn't paying attention to the boots I put on this morning."

Roy rubbed the back of his neck and smirked. "I guess I was distracting you."

Riza blushed and took the paperwork that Hayate had carried over. In the next few hours, Hayate was helping them out more and more and seemed to be doing it happily. Roy gave him a bacon treat every so often to award him.

Through the next hours, he hadn't even looked at Riza. When he finally did he was stunned to see her looking so haggard. Of course, if she felt the way he felt, which was very likely, it was understandable.

He finished off the paperwork and gave Hayate a treat. After the dog gobbled it up Roy started to hand him the paperwork but paused as he noticed his second desk drawer was still opened slightly, the black velvet box teasing him. He suddenly got an idea and sat the paper's down on his desk. He grabbed the box and bent down toward Hayate.

"I will buy you a huge steak if you'll help me out," he said.

---

Riza was slowly working on the forms. As she read the words upon the pages, it felt like they were filling her eyes and making them grow heavier. She leaned against her hand once again, forcing herself to focus on her work. She suddenly felt her leg being nudged and groaned inwardly. She suddenly felt very lazy like Roy acted during times when paperwork wasn't too urgent. She was very surprised at how well he was working now.

She slowly directed her gaze down to Hayate who didn't have any papers in his mouth but instead carried a small dark item.

"What do you have in your mouth?" she questioned, reaching down to remove the item from its secure place between his upper and lower jaws. "I told you not to go chewing on stray items." She brought it up to her gaze. "What is this?"

Hayate barked and Roy glanced up inconspicuously.

Riza's heart was beating fast as she opened the box, revealing a very simple diamond ring with a silver band. "Is this…" she trailed off, not able to finish her sentence. She never thought she'd ever be one of the women that would be proposed to in any way, especially not by Roy Mustang. She had been resigned to just being Roy's girlfriend. She removed it from the box and slid it on her ring finger, the piece fitting perfectly around the digit.

"So, what's your answer?" he questioned.

Riza stood shakily and started to walk quickly toward his desk to hug him. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten that she'd placed the box that the paperwork was in beside her desk and as a result, she tripped. Her stumble shot her toward Roy. She hit him and caused them both to tumble backward onto the floor. Riza groaned and slowly moved her head up to look at him. He looked at her and through a pain-filled laugh asked, "Is that a yes."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Reviews are much loved and huggled.  
**


End file.
